1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the fields of laser light amplification and software control systems.
2. Related Art
Laser interlock systems are configured to ensure a laser system operator's safety and/or to protect one or more laser system components from damage. Laser interlock systems typically include electro-mechanical systems configured to shutdown a laser system when some operational limit has been exceeded. For example, mechanical laser interlock systems may include mechanical relays connected to simple hardwired logic circuits. The mechanical relays are configured to close a shutter or cut power to one or more laser system components within the laser system, thereby shutting down the laser system. For example, a laser interlock system may be configured to activate a mechanical relay configured to disable laser light generation when a system cover is opened.
The simple approach of prior laser interlock systems causes a total shutdown of the laser system. While ensuring safety, the total shutdown has a number of drawbacks. For example, the laser system may need to be warmed up and calibrated again after a total shutdown before the laser system is again operational. There is, therefore, a need for improvements in laser interlock systems.